Volviéndote a conocer
by Mogami-san
Summary: Kagami volvió de América después de siente años. Decidió ir a la preparatoria Touou, allí fue compañero de clase de Aomine Daiki. ¿Él moreno lo reconocerá? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tiene Daiki por Taiga? ¿Kagami logrará acordarse de 'aquellos' tiempos? ¿Lo que tiene él pelirrojo, es solo mala memoria? -Aomine x Kagami-


Capitulo 1

Estaba en clases, aburrido, con deseos de dormir, ni siquiera estaba escuchando al profesor, después de todo la historia japonesa no era lo suyo, la odiaba a más no poder definitivamente no era lo suyo, nada lo era, todas las materias le aburrían.

Estaba deseoso de por fin poder dormir, últimamente estaba teniendo sueños nostálgicos y eso le molestaba, odiaba ponerse así, él nunca fue del tipo de hombre que le importaran ese tipo de cosas, para él, el pasado se quedaba en el pasado, no se iba a poner a pensar en cosas que ya no le importaban, no recordaba su rostro, ni siquiera su nombre. Entonces ¿por qué tenía ese tipo de sueños si ya no le interesaba? Ya estaba en tercer año, sin duda el próximo año se largaría de la preparatoria he iría a la universidad ya no le tenía que importar lo del pasado y menos de cosas que sucedieron cuando era niño, así que colocó sus cosas en una silla que estaba a la par de él y se acomodó recostando su cabeza en su pupitre para poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin estaba durmiéndose, alguien le interrumpió tocándole ligeramente el hombro, no se inmutó al principio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que simplemente le ignoró, pero esta persona lo volvió a tocar. Al principio pensó que era Tetsu, el cual se sentaba detrás de él así que volteó la cabeza y abrió ligeramente los ojos para mandarlo al infierno, enserio estaba de mal humor por no dormir las últimas semanas y aunque Tetsu fuera su amigo lo golpearía pon interrumpir su siesta, pero cuando lo vio inmediatamente notó que no era el peli celeste, ¿quién era?, no conocía a nadie así, era pelirrojo, sus ojos eran carmesí, y era ligeramente más bajo que él.

Quería volver a dormir, no estaba de humor, así que para terminar rápido le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que quites tus cosas de ahí -respondió, señalando la silla que estaba junto a Aomine, en donde había puesto su mochila-

-Hay más lugares en donde te puedes sentar, ¿por qué simplemente no buscas otro lugar en donde sentarte y me dejas tranquilo? -dijo mirándolo con molestia-

-Lo haría, pero el profesor me pidió que me sentara junto a ti -respondió, haciéndole la misma mirada de molestia-

Tenía su límite y parecía que el tipo de cabello azul sabía cómo hacerlo llegar a él, era nuevo en esa preparatoria, no quería arruinarlo todo el primer día, así que tenía que soportar a ese tipo como fuera.

Suspiró y retiró sus cosas de la silla, puso su mochila en el suelo y recostó su espalda en su silla con los brazos hacia atrás para tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero antes, observó de reojo al tipo de cabello rojo, ¿lo conocía de alguna parte? No, era imposible, el jamás se llevaría bien con una persona como el o sí? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y tratar de dormir de una vez.

Se divertía jugando en aquella cancha de básquet cercana a su casa, jugaba con los adultos y les ganaba sin esfuerzo, amaba el baloncesto, más si habían oponentes fuertes que superar, había un adulto al cual todavía no le podía ganar y le dijo unas palabras muy interesantes : " Todavía te faltan cien años para ganarme, niño. " Estaba muy emocionado por aquello, dentro de una semana jugarían de nuevo y sin duda le mostraría que estaba equivocado, había practicado los últimos tres días solo, lo único que le faltaba era practicar sus nuevas técnicas con alguien. Fue a encestar un tiro de tres puntos, pero lamentablemente falló, el balón rodó hasta dirigirse a un chico que al parecer lo estaba observando jugar a lo lejos, este chico tomó el balón y se lo lanzó y el Aomine lo atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo, no podía verle el rostro por el sol, así que simplemente lo llamó para invitarlo a jugar.

-¿Sabes jugar? -dijo, aquel chico le parecía interesante-

-Un poco -respondió el chico de cabello rojo-

-Entonces, juguemos un pequeño partido -dijo Aomine algo emocionado, por fin podría practicar lo que aprendió con alguien-

-Está bien, que gane el mejor! -respondió el pelirrojo entusiasmado-

Comenzaron a jugar, el pelirrojo tenía el balón pero Daiki se lo quitó rápidamente he hizo un clavado que dejó sorprendido al chico de cabello rojo, pero este no se quedó atrás y contratacó haciendo el también un clavado. Vaya, aquel chico era bueno, no podía estar más feliz por eso, podría practicar todo lo que aprendió con él, sin hacerlo llorar como a todos los demás niños.

Al final del partido, Daiki ganó haciendo un increíble tiro sin forma el cual dejó sin palabras al pelirrojo, la forma de jugar de Aomine lo dejó sin palabras, el sin duda jugaría de nuevo con él y le ganaría.

-Suspiró- Vaya, he perdido. -dijo algo desanimado tirándose al suelo-

-Vamos, no es para tanto, eres muy bueno si no me hubiera salido ese tiro, sin duda hubiera perdido, juguemos de nuevo. -dijo sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar al pelirrojo a levantarse-

-Sí, sin duda la próxima vez que juguemos te ganaré. -respondió tomando la mano de Daiki para ponerse de pie-

-Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

-Kagami... Kagami Taiga y tú?

-Aomine Daiki

Después de ese partido, se veían todos los días en esa cancha y jugaban; ganaban, perdían y se divertían jugando el deporte que amaban, así fue durante un año, hasta que...

-Mañana, me voy a América. -dijo Kagami con seriedad.-

Vaya, cuando por fin había confirmado sus sentimientos por el he iba a decirle lo que sentía, Kagami se iría a América y no volvería a Japón por un tiempo, ese tiempo podrían ser veinte años o quizá más que eso, en ese momento cuando el pelirrojo le dijo eso lo único que pudo hacer fue decir: "entiendo, es una lástima, adiós." Después de eso, al día siguiente no se despidió de él, Daiki odiaba mostrar su debilidad delante de alguien, así que para evitar aquello, no fue a despedirse si lo hacía probablemente lloraría y no quería hacerlo delante de nadie y menos de Taiga.

-….mine-kun..

-Aomine-kun

-Mmm... -Abrió un poco los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar-

-Aomine-kun!

-Huh?...Tetsu... -dijo por fin abriendo los ojos- (Vaya, de nuevo ese estúpido sueño)

-Ya terminaron las clases, vamos.

Se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y salió de la clase con Tetsu. Mientras se dirigían a la salida le entraron ganas de jugar baloncesto así que le pidió a Tetsu que fuera a casa solo.

Se dirigió al gimnasio, quería preguntar sobre el club de baloncesto de esa preparatoria, había oído que el equipo era muy bueno, que tenían jugadores increíbles y que sus as era lo mejor, le emocionaba poder jugar de nuevo, desde que regresó de los Estados Unidos no había podido jugar nada, así que tenía energía de sobra, quería conocer al as y jugar un uno a uno con él.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio, parecía no haber nadie, después de todo era tarde así que decidió irse y preguntar al día siguiente, pero un balón rodó hacia él, lo tomó y entró al gimnasio a devolverlo. Al entrar se encontró con un hombre moreno, de cabello azul, ojos azules y unos centímetros más alto que él, para su desgracia era el mismo tipo con el que se sentó en la mañana el cual durmió todo el día, sin decir una palabra, le arrojó el balón y dio la media vuelta para irse pero el peliazul lo detuvo.

-Juguemos un uno a uno -No le agradaba el tipo de cabello rojo, pero tenía ganas de jugar contra alguien, esperaba que fuera un jugador decente que por lo menos le diera pelea, aunque ya sabía que ganaría después de todo, el único que lo podía vencer era el mismo. El pelirrojo se veía bueno, esa fue la principal razón por la cual le dijo que jugaran, se notaba por su físico que jugaba básquet y que no era un jugador cualquiera.

No quería jugar con ese tipo, pero tenía demasiada energía guardada porque llevaba un par de meses sin jugar, así que asintió en respuesta a lo que dijo el peli azul y comenzaron a jugar.

El juego fue muy reñido, el Taiga solo necesitaba anotar dos puntos más para empatar al peli azul, tenía que admitirlo, el moreno era genial, a pesar de que su postura era un asco y podía tirar desde cualquier ángulo, pero lo que más le sorprendía eran sus tiros sin forma, eran increíbles, estaba exhausto pero aun así no sedería hasta ver que alguien ganó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pasando al peli azul y haciendo un clavado igualando los puntajes, treinta y dos a treinta y dos.

Cuando Daiki notó que estaban empatados, su velocidad aumentó en el último momento, haciendo uno de sus espectaculares tiros sin forma, desempatando y ganado el partido por dos puntos.

Cuando el pequeño partido terminó, se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas y los jadeos de ambos en el silencioso gimnasio, ninguno dijo una palabra, estando en silencio por más de 1 minuto, todavía estando agitados recuperando el aliento, cuando Kagami logró tranquilizar su respiración rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Vaya... he perdido-suspiró- juguemos de nuevo otro día, te juro que, la próxima vez que juguemos te ganaré!

_**-"Sí, sin duda la próxima vez que juguemos te ganaré". **_

Abrió bien los ojos, ya todo se aclaraba y podía recordarlo el rostro de aquel niño de cabello rojo, ¿era el tipo que estaba parado frente a él? No, era imposible y si lo fuera, qué hacía ahí,¿ no debería estar en América en ese mismo momento?, ¿por qué no le avisó que vendría?, ¿no lo recordaba?. Bueno, mentiría si no ha cambiado nada pero ¿por qué no trató de contactarlo? , aunque tampoco lo culpaba por eso después de todo él tampoco reconoció al pelirrojo había crecido y su personalidad había cambiado demasiado, tenía que confirmarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -dijo el peliazul mirándole con curiosidad-

_**-"Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas"?**_

_**-"Kagami... Kagami Taiga ¿y tú"?**_

-Kagami Taiga... y tú ¿cuál es tu nombre?.. -respondió curioso por el comportamiento del peliazul-

-Aomine Daiki

Por fin pudo recordar el rostro de aquel niño del que se enamoró hace siete años, vaya que había cambiado, no solo había crecido, también se había vuelto más idiota y lento que antes ya que parece que no se acordó de él y eso molestó bastante al peliazul.

-Suspiró- Parece que no me recuerdas -dijo Daiki con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro-

-Eh?

-CONTINUARÁ-


End file.
